


The ClexaCon

by jackjones47



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, The universe of POI is different but not too much, The universe of reality is very different, US imaginary politics, post-Samaritan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackjones47/pseuds/jackjones47
Summary: So, I imagined an absolutely alternative reality with the USA heading towards a dictatorship; funny, huh?Only Amy, Sarah and their families, and the incoming ClexaCon, are real in this.And that universe is interlaced with the POI universe.“Ms Groves, we have two new numbers.”“Who are they, Harry?”“Mmh … let’s see … two actresses, names are Amy Acker and Sarah Shahi.”





	1. One

\--A dark alley in Washington, DC—

A man in his sixties came out of his car and approached a much younger guy, and when he was before him he pulled out a small electronic detector and moved it around him, asking: “Are you ready, Mike?”

“Of course I am, George. By the way, happy that I have nothing electronic on me?”

George shrugged “The target is confirmed: the ClexaCon, in Las Vegas, March the 4th.”

“Yeah, but whom exactly?”

“This is not clear yet; we’ll see who will be the most dangerous ones, and we’ll tell you as soon as possible.”

“Will we have to wear a mask?”

“Of course; you will go disguised as ISIS fighters; we’ll kill two birds with one stone this way: take down some disgusting bitches and blame the Muslims.”

“Okay, I’ll keep the boys ready and await further instructions. Forgetting anything?”

The older man handed him a bundle of banknotes wrapped in cellophane, then he went away, while Mike stayed behind and reached for something he had previously laid on a windowsill nearby; he wasn’t the trusting type, so he had thought that a little video of that secret meeting could be a good insurance policy; then he sent it as an attachment to his own e-mail address.

What he couldn’t possibly know was that an artificial intelligence called the Machine recorded it too.

 

\--The subway: Finch at his computer, Reese cleaning his gun, Root flirting with Shaw, Shaw enjoying the flirtation but pretending annoyance—

 

“Ms Groves, we have two new numbers.”

“Who are they, Harry?”

“Mmh … let’s see … two actresses, names are Amy Acker and Sarah Shahi.”

Root frowned “Never heard of them; not that I am a big fan of cinema, though.”

“Well, they work on TV shows, mostly. Their last one, which they are in together, has a funny name: ‘A Shoot spinoff’.”

Sameen Shaw chimed in: “Pfft … so lame. Anyway, do we know something more?”

Root answered: “The Machine is filling me in right now, sweetie. Let me listen to our wonderful open system.” And she glared at Finch, who squirmed uncomfortably. He was still unsure about opening the Machine’s system, though it had been a key factor in the fight against Samaritan, helping the team win the war against all odds. But even Reese was on Root’s page now, so he had had to comply.

 

After some minutes, she smiled and turned to her three comrades “Well, this is the story: on March the 4th those two will be guests at the so-called ClexaCon.”

Reese asked: “Which is … “

“A convention for LGBT people. It’s about to begin in Las Vegas, in early March.”

Shaw smirked “So, those two are lesbians, huh?”

“Actually, no. They are both married with men and they both have children.”

Shaw was baffled “Why are they going, then?”

“They want to show their support for the LGBT cause. The Machine, our amazing open system … “ another glare at Finch, “ … listened to them speaking on the phone: they are planning some big declaration, which is meant to upset the orange buffoon.”

Shaw perked up “Wow! So our pussy-grabber is the perpetrator?”

“Apparently so; what is sure is that She saw and recorded a private conversation between a prominent member of his staff and the boss of a group of criminals.”

“Criminals?”

“Yes, there are six of them, all KKK members. Their boss is Mike Adolph, a science denier and a racist, who wrote some books about a flat earth and other similar bullshit. They have been paid to go to the convention, masked and disguised as ISIS members, and kill someone of the guests.  
They are due to show up there on March the 4th, and the Machine, our great open system, is inclined to think that our two actresses will be their targets of choice.”

Finch intervened: “So, what is the Machine proposing?”

Root answered: “We stop them, then we release the recording to the FBI.”

Finch said: “I agree. Let’s have a look at our numbers, then.” And he pressed some keys. On his screen a footage appeared, featuring the two actresses in a former convention.

Reese exclaimed, indicating his hacker and firecracker friends: “Wow, those two look like you.”

Shaw huffed: “Please, they are all smiles and sweetness, they are nothing like us.”

Root said: “Agreed, Sameen, besides we are way hotter than them! But there surely is a resemblance, and maybe we can exploit that.”

Shaw said: “All right, people, let’s head to Vegas, then!”

Root purred: “Mmh, someone is eager to attend her first lesbian meeting, I see.”

“Shut up, Root, I’m in only for the mission!”

“Yeah, keep saying that, sweetie.”


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that a very politicized Amy doesn't bother you too much.

\--Las Vegas, the ClexaCon, the Bally’s and Paris--

They answered to every question of their fans, then Amy stood up with a solemn face, and began to speak: 

“There is something that I and Sarah wanted to say. 

These are not normal times, and our great nation is in danger.

All the advancements the American people has managed to achieve, working hard and fighting hard, are in danger.

Our environment is in danger.

Our right to a free press is in danger.

Our right to demonstrate and protest are in danger.

Our civil rights, the rights of people of different color, creed, or sexual orientation, are in danger.

Our so-called Government is threatening or mocking Muslims, Mexicans, disabled and sick people, war veterans, advocates of civil rights, judges, journalists, women, gays, lesbians, transgender people, native Americans, our intelligence agencies, other nations; and they think they can get away with that … do you know why?

Because they plan to fight all these groups one after another; it will be easy for them.

Remember the immortal words of Martin Niemöller:

‘First they came for the Socialists, and I did not speak out, because I was not a Socialist.

Then they came for the Trade Unionists, and I did not speak out, because I was not a Trade Unionist.

Then they came for the Jews, and I did not speak out, because I was not a Jew.

Then they came for me, and there was no one left to speak for me.’

So stand united, and when they try to pass a bill that threatens one group, let all the groups protest; united we win, divided we have already lost!

And now Sarah and me, two straight women, are going to show the world what I have just said, that we and the gay community are the same, that we and any threatened group are the same, because the orange monster united all of us under the same category: those that he wants to oppress, and that he will fail to oppress!”

She then nodded to Sarah, that smiled and approached her, and addressed the crowd in turn: “Amy is right; this is not about Republican or Democrat, conservative or liberal, right or left; this is about a criminal madman turning this land of freedom into a dictatorship; stand up and fight!” 

Then they kissed passionately, amid thunderous applause from the fans.

 

\--Las Vegas, outside the the Bally’s and Paris, in the rear part of a van—

Mike stared at the two photos that had just appeared on his phone, then smirked and addressed the five other heavily armed men who were with him: “Amy Acker and Sarah Shahi; those are the photos; they could get out of that door at any moment, so let’s get ready.”

The other men grunted their agreement.

 

\--Las Vegas, in a building opposite the Bally’s and Paris —

Root, Shaw and Reese had just watched Amy and Sarah’s intervention, courtesy of the Machine. Root spoke first, with an absolute determination: “Nobody must hurt these two women!” Shaw and Reese agreed, then they set their plan in motion.

The two females were dressed exactly like Amy and Sarah, and had the same hairdo. They went out of their building, and after a complicated walk they entered the convention building from the back entrance.

John Reese, meanwhile, went through the front door of the same building, and stopped the two actresses on their way out, showing a badge. “Mrs Acker, Mrs Shahi, I am agent Wiley, FBI.  
We have been informed that your life might be in danger. Please let me escort you to a safer place.   
Two colleagues of mine are taking care of the threat as we speak, it won’t take long.”

The actresses were upset, but complied begrudgingly, letting the man lead them into a small empty room.

While on their way, Amy whispered to Sarah: “Do you think this is a joke? This agent looks like that actor, you know, the one who played Jesus … “

“Jim Caviezel, you mean? Yeah, a bit … but Jim looks a lot better than him.”

 

\--Outside—

Root and Shaw went outside the building, smiling at the fans, well Root was smiling and Shaw was grimacing, but they managed to get away, and they motioned for a cab.

They asked the driver to leave them in a residential area, much quieter than the central zone, and waited, hidden among the trees of a garden belonging to an obviously uninhabited house.  
Of course they had seen the van tailing them since they had got in the car.

After half a minute the van came, at low speed, and stopped about fifty yards from their position. The men inside were obviously puzzled, fearing they had lost their preys.

The two women pulled two small UZIs from their handbags and approached the van, keeping the weapons behind their backs. The six thugs saw them and began to laugh; this was going to be easy!

The men came out of the vehicle, disguised as ISIS fighters. Their intention was to catch the women, make them kneel, then shoot a video of the beheading of two white bitches in the name of Islam.

One of them had the task of reading a statement in bad English and Arabic accent; the ‘bad English’ part was going to be easy, given his level of education and his IQ, the ‘Arabic accent’ part was harder, but he had practiced a lot.

Their hopes were dashed, though, because the apparently harmless women pointed guns at them and the thugs suddenly fell to the ground, their kneecaps shattered by the volleys coming from the small machine-guns. Then the two women went away, knowing the local FBI station had already been alerted.

And the agent in charge had been texted from Pennsylvania Avenue to pick up all their phones; he didn’t know it had been the Machine, which had also uploaded into the phones of all the criminals the video showing the deal between Mike and George.


	3. Three

\--The White House, two days after—

“Mr George Barron? Agent Jocelyn Carter, FBI. You are under arrest.”

“What?”

“Yes, you are accused of hiring the men who tried to kill Mrs Acker and Mrs Shahi in Las Vegas. There is a video proving that, and your fingerprints on a bunch of banknotes.”

“No! The video must be a fake! And my fingerprints cannot be on those banknotes, they were wrapped in cell … oh God!”

Agent Carter smirked “Exactly, they were wrapped in cellophane, but your accomplice let it on. How did you know?”

And many TV channels, warned by mysterious texts, were there and recorded Mr George Barron, one of the most racist men in the world, being led away in handcuffs by a FBI agent who happened to be a woman of color.

 

\--Every screen of the world, two days after—

The old man was sweating profusely, trying to explain to the world that he had nothing to do with the evil intentions of that member of his staff. 

The whole world had seen the footage of his aide hiring a villain to murder two beloved actresses, and trying to blame Muslims for that. 

He was not very smart, of course, but he knew he was to be held accountable for appointing George Barron as White House Chief Strategist. As Harry Truman once said, the White House is the place where the buck stops.

He stuttered like a demented old man, and spit out hollow points, alternating them with nonsense about fake news, but nobody believed him; well, apart some of those who had voted for him, of course.

But even they knew the man was finished; it was only a matter of time.

 

\--Los Angeles, Carpinello house, one week later—

Amy, Sarah and their husbands, James and Steve, were in their living-room, talking about what had happened in Las Vegas.

Amy said: “Well, Steve and James, we must really thank you for letting us do that in front of so many people … that kiss, I mean.”

James shrugged “Don’t mention it; I understood how important it was, before, but now? Jesus, you two did really a lot of good with that kiss.”

Steve joked: “Maybe we could make it even, James? How about me and you kissing as well?”

James laughed “I think I’ll pass. But really, you two girls managed to unite the resistance under one flag. And you risked your life for that. Thank goodness the FBI was keeping watch.”

Amy frowned “Yeah, about that, that agent who arrested Barron, how was her name again?”

Sarah answered: “Carter, I think?”

“Carter, right, she called me and Sarah to tell us that the would-be murderers said WE shot them.”

James and Steve were stunned “YOU?”

“Yes, of course they were two female FBI agents, as Wiley told us, but the thugs said they were exactly like us; weird, isn’t it?”

Sarah chimed in: “Yeah, and if you add that Wiley looks a little like the actor who played Jesus, and agent Carter like that actress in that movie about that old man getting younger … well, we must conclude that the world is a strange place indeed.”


End file.
